


Snake in the Hole

by WhoreHouseFanfics



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoreHouseFanfics/pseuds/WhoreHouseFanfics
Summary: Kabuto x Anko by Adam of WhoreHouseFanfics





	Snake in the Hole

Anko running with a fast, yet silent step, finally approached the end of her travel. “Now I can finally start my mission” She said. Laying down on the sandy cliff and took out her binoculars. “The intel that we received was right, Kabuto is somewhere within that giant skeleton lair.” If she can assassinate him, she end the fourth great ninja war before it even begins. Anko stealthy ran up to the entrance of the lair, laying against the wall of the mouth on the outside, looked around the corner to find nobody there. “It always seems too easy, no guards, no traps in sight.” Anko used her chakra to walk vertically up the wall and onto the ceiling of the lair to avoid detection from people and traps. Walking what seemed to be forever, reached the main lair of the cave. There were torches lite, and there were several pathways that traveled deeper into the cave. Before she could even make a decision to pick a pathway, she saw a shadow approaching. Hiding behind one of the stalactites. As the shadow came closer, Anko’s heartbeat grew faster and faster. She remembered her training and calmed herself. Remaining focused she looked at the hooded figure, she could only come to one conclusion, it was Kabuto. Drawing her kunai, she leapt off the ceiling and with all of her strength, thrusted into her target. Kabuto’s snake that was hiding under his cloak, grabbed the kunai, and wrapped around Anko’s wrists. The snake held Anko in the air by her wrists and Kabuto was now at eye level with her. “Poor, poor Anko, you thought you could kill me and save the world from the fourth great ninja war?” grinned Kabuto “I’m still going to save the world from you, you snake.” Cried Anko. “Oh how can you save the world when you can’t even save yourself?” Replied Kabuto. Kabuto then had three more snakes appear from under his cloak and one wrapped around each of her legs, spreading them apart revealing her in a vulnerable position. “What are you doing to me?!” Cried Anko. The third snake ripped a giant hole in her shorts and slithered around inside her shorts and near her crotch. “No please anything but that.” Cried Anko. “Oh, I could put you in genjutsu, but I think this would prove to be more painful for you” Exclaimed Kabuto. The snake ripped her shorts off entirely revealing her pink underwear which was quickly removed with ease from the snake. “Now im going to give you my snake” Laughed Kabuto. Kabuto revealed his throbbing erect penis, and shoved it inside Anko’s vaginia. Anko screamed with pain, she couldn’t bear the thought of being raped by Kabuto. Kabuto thrusting his erect penis inside Anko gave him full control over her body. Another snake appeared from under the cloak and began slithering around Anko’s anus. The snake then slithered into her anus. The snake did not move it stopped once entering Anko’s anus. Kabuto enjoying his fetish was thrusting as fast as he could and could barely hold on. “I’m gonna cum inside of you Anko” moaning Kabuto. “No, get out of me, please don’t do this to me.” Anko said while tears rolled her face. Then Kabuto climaxed inside of her. Kabuto then casted a genjutsu on her to put her through being raped again and again for eternity. “Now let the Fourth Great Ninja War Begin” cried Kabuto.


End file.
